Turntables for vehicles, and in particular driverless vehicles, are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,873; 4,132,174 and 4,059,053. There is a need for a turntable which cannot be fulfilled by the turntables in said patents. Thus, the present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of a turntable with high reliability so that it may be used on a highspeed production line. The turntable is designed in a manner so that it will solve the problem of permitting the turntable to operate when the means for pivoting the turntable malfunctions. Further, the turntable of the present invention is designed in a manner to facilitate rapid replacement of a drive wheel assembly in the event of a malfunction.